youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
JeromeASF
Jerome Aceti, also known as JeromeASF, Fluffy '''or simply '''Jerome, is an American YouTuber that primarily posts Minecraft let's plays and minigames. Jerome is a member of Team Crafted along with SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox, and a few others. He is also well known for co-founding the Call of Duty channel "AwesomeSauceFilms" with friend and fellow Youtuber BajanCanadian (Mitch), whom he collaborates with in many of his videos. His Minecraft username was Hacksource until he recently changed it to ASFJerome. Jerome is obsessed with axes. He calls his diamond axe by the name of Betty. http://www.youtube.com/user/JeromeASF Jerome was born on March 9, 1994. He has lived in New Jersey his entire life, and met Mitch in 4th grade. Jerome is attending a college in his home state and is posting new things on youtube everyday. He recently joined Team Crafted, along with Bajan Canadian. Jerome is often called Fluffy by SkyDoesMinecraft and a Bacca by BajanCanadian and his fans because his skin resembles Chewbacca from the Star Wars franchise. Also, some fans of Jerome and Mitch made up bromance between them. It is called 'Merome', which is real according to Mitch's(BajanCanadian) tweet. It is also called 'ASFCanadian' But more people call it Merome. He had a girlfriend named Jasmine, who has a youtube channel called JazzApps. They have since broken up (as said in a tweet by Jerome), however they are still friends. Jerome is dating someone, but he won't come out and tell his fans he's dating Mitch.. i swear to god tumblr user spookyshippings idk if ur the best or worst. HE SHIPS SKYMU~! Other Facts *On Jerome's Twitter he has admitted to being mostly colorblind. He said on the most recent test he got 3 of 8 colors right. *Jerome can speak Italian. *He is 6 days younger than Mitch. *He has had 2 channels before his main one today, the first one was Hacksourcevideos, which him and his friends made when they were 14, and Awesomesaucefilms, their mainly Call of Duty focused channel that started his rise into youtube stardom. After him joined Bajancandian, Hippoqqih, TheNoochM, and many others. He has since abandoned this channel, in December 2012, to much criticism from older fans. *He did a series called "Flash Player Mania," where he would play browser flash games, sadly, he has since deleted all of these videos from his channel in an attempt to become a purely Minecraft channel. Quotes *I WON THE HUNGER GAMES / DEANS! *Name Here gives 2 apples to name here. What's the circumference of the sun? *I'm a man of the Bac! *LAVA FO EVAAAAA *slurp slurp slurp slurp slurp* *Dat axe! *Dizdick!/Deez nuts! (More common in older vids) *Chop chop! *Want a Belly Rub? *Lemme axe you a question buddy! C'mere! *Mama's cooking up something special! *I'm a baaaaad Bacca. *We can talk about this. *Err, fork on the left. *Hold mah dick! (Older) *To the left, to the left! *Chop, chop, buddy! Chop chop! *Get in mah belly! *Induuuuubitably yesh. Category: Minecraft Category: YouTubers Category: Let's players